Fĕgisó
Origin Story of the Fĕgisó Werewolves, Lycanthropy, call it what you will, the act of a man changing to a ferocious wolf like form was an ancient by-gone occurrence among the people of Henda, before the word of Māwor spoke there was an ancient power. Such changes of form were not unknown in Henda. It is thought that these morphing people who dwell among the ethnic group called the Venicones, trace back to Neuri, the first of his kind, himself the son of the spirit Múyo, of dark and shadowed will. Múyo whose name is black felt a tug of luminance inside him and wished to do good and alleviate man's wrongdoings, though in his own wicked way. He left his dwelling in Asëq to travel to the earthly world Aswa. There he espied a lone man named Daror walking by the coast. Múyo muddied Daror's mind with a vision of a dark shape in a man's form standing upon a nearby hill, with two wolves on a tether. With a voice that scared the man dumb the shape spoke: Gúba vabi, gúba vabi, Gúta gúsanna źi bäa gedi, Núłú gúbano nús dibäa Aswi, Bïa vanadi ta bagúdi łúgiri. (Silent man, silent man, That comes from the land of chase, Thou man on the surface of Earth, Loose the black and slip the fierce) With that the dark shape let go of the tether, letting the two wolves hurl down the hill towards Daror, with their tails curved over their backs and tongues laying over their long sharp fangs. The man took to heel in terror of this vision and was driven over the cliff's edge where he fell on the hard rocks below. Múyo entered the now dead man's body and wore it as if it was his own. Now with a human's form and body he seduced a young woman named Tamsina under the guise of Daror and impregnated her. With the deed done he returned to Asëq and Tamsina bore two sons, the eldest she named Neuri and the other Rusit. When the two brothers reached maturity their unearthly lineage proved itself when they took on forms of beasts, Neuri that of a wolf and Rusit of a fox. Neuri's changes were temporary and could take on his human form afterwards. He lived a man's lifetime and died. But when Rusit changed into a fox the transformation was final and for all time after that he was a mischievous and meddling, though. greatly powerful spirit. During his life Neuri had no control over his transformation but the Venicones after him could control their changes at will, except for once a month they experience a forceful change from man to beast, this monthly transformation was unlike a willing one, for in a willing transformation the Venicones feels little pain and experiences a quick smooth change. However, once a month, immense pain grips the Venicones, he feels like he is being ripped apart from all directions, he feels his bones as they break and heal, he feels his flesh as it agonizingly stretches over his newly healed wolf bones, his upper jaw and nose torturously pull themselves further out of his gums, especially his canine teeth, as if they were tied to a great weight descending from his gums until they are the right length. Then they sharpen to become spears of the mouth, and with those new teeth in, they feel odd and loose to the beast, giving him an immense urge to snap his jaws with immense power repeatedly to feel the pressure on his teeth, which after the painful transformation he desires. His arms stretch quickly compared to how the rest of the body changes, the Venicones swings his arms wildly, clawing and scratching anything near him, during the change he is always cowed to the ground, for his changing legs can't bear the rest of his weight as they stretch and his feet shoot out from his ankles. All the while the Venicones screams wildly in pain, a scream so bloodcurdling that every hare for many miles around takes to their burrows in fear of the menacing beast to come. But during this change...the Venicones' scream would stop abruptly, his pain hasn't ended...rather his vocal cords have torn themselves apart...reforming and reshaping...when they do...the Venicones gives out a great howl, pure in tone but inspires fear in every living creature around, the howl itself can be felt in the chests of those around. But amongst the last remaining remnants of a man in this beast are the eyes...the rest of his body now nearly that of the wolf beast, his human eyes remain for but a bit longer...eyes of anger, pain and bloodlust. But the beast leaves no part untouched. He shuts his eyes and they open again...all signs of fear and pain now gone. But now a pair of blackish blood-red spheres with a hint of a yellow circle in the iris and an evil grin about them. Now, the beast rises on his large lycan legs, standing upright with a slight hunched stature, he takes wind of all scents around him...all the sounds...he then chooses his path into the darkness and runs it with great speed on all four of his limbs...the man inside is gone. During this forced monthly change he loses control over his beastly self, where if he were to change willingly he could control the large hairy hound he was…but when it’s a forced change, after the immense torturous pain and agony he is too weak to fight the true beast within. He will roam the lands that night but will wake in the morning once again a man. Though during a willing change he can choose to remain a beast for as long as he wishes, he could sleep soundly as a lycan if he wanted…but he had to be careful not to stay in that form when he is due for his monthly forced transformation, for if the time comes and he is already in the wolf form, he will be stuck forever in that body, never again to be a man. He will remain in control of his deadly body for some time, but eventually the true beast will take over forever. With no trace of a man, in body or soul, he would become an fĕgisó As powerful as the blood of Neuri were, there was a few who had much more power. Unlike the other Venicones who could take a man’s form and live in the world of men and age and die, a very select few were part of no tribe, held no duty to anyone and felt no age upon them. Their one purpose was to cleanse. For though Múyo has a black heart, he created such creatures to rid out the wrong doers for the betterment of humanity, the select few creatures hunted the souls and blood of the evil, they punished the wicked and wrong doing…they felt a great hunger for black blood, they got their strength from it. For though the immortals were stronger than the other Venicones and they had extraordinary abilities which were unique to themselves, without evil black blood they would have no power and wouldn’t be able to take the beastly form yet still remain immortal, these great beings, the jóniki, have a great hunger for black blood, they could could look into a person's soul and see their wrongdoings, and would instantly decide if they were guilty or innocent (a jóniki had remarkable judging skills, in fact they were often consulted if two tribes were at war, or if there was a conflict between peoples they would give their judgement) but when they smell guilty blood, they had a near unstoppable urge to change form and sink their teeth into the foul-doing veins. A jóniki, though immortal, could die if killed by any other means than age, and when they did their place was taken by a youth, an adolescent, as they are not children but not yet adults but in that place in between, which to the peoples of Henda at that time, was a sacred place, just as those that change are in a place between man and beast. Notes Daror comes from the Old Wasgar language meaning 'he dies'. The chant spoken by the black form was in the angry register of Yëquema, the language of the spirits. jóniki comes from the Fegenian language, the Proto-Indo-European language derived language of the Venicones. meaning judge. Albeit from a true etymology of the Scots jónikur (justice-er) fĕgisó in Fegenian means 'eternal wolf' from fĕgis 'wolf' (Late Proto- Fegenian fēlgis > Proto Fegenian hwelgos > Proto-Indo-European *''wḷkwo'') + ó'' 'always' (Old Fegenian ''ō > > Late Proto-Fegenian sōm > Proto-Fegenian sēm > Proto Indo-European *''sḗm'')